


Forever Is A Really Long Time

by ChaosInAShell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Temporary Character Death, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Alec Lightwood Speaks Spanish, Alec Lightwood has a dog, Alec Lightwood is Good With Kids, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dark Elves, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Downworlder Alec Lightwood, Drow, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Immortality Issues (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Previous Temporary Character Death, Racism, Sad with a Happy Ending, Seelie Aziraphale, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Victor Aldertree Being An Asshole, because why the fuck not, letter writing, the wild hunt, warlock Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosInAShell/pseuds/ChaosInAShell
Summary: A continuation of MonPetitTresor's  The Wild HuntValentine is dead, but at what cost? Alec and Magnus's relationship is still in turmoil, and the former's new status as a Downworlder is leading to some foreseen but unprepared for issues. No longer welcome at the Institute and feeling insecure in his relationship, Alec takes some time to adjust to his new life with the help of some new friends and a small cottage in the South Downs.The first bit of the story is just going to be Alec coping, and Magnus will be mostly absent. He'll appear in later chapters!I meant to incorporate Eliot Waugh to pay homage to Families of Choice, but my hand slipped. I'd like to think that the High King doesn't mind.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Magnus Bane, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Crowley (Good Omens), Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Forever Is A Really Long Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wild Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678484) by [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor). 



> I was reading MonPetitTressor's Family Of Choice when I looked and realized that I only had 2 chapters left until the most recent update. Naturally, I did as any sane person would: I freaked out and went to their account to read everything else they had ever written instead of finish what I have left. I stumbled across their story The Wild Hunt and decided that I had to write a continuation.

The Institute felt different now. The rooms that had once been so familiar felt alien; people who once looked upon him as a leader now glared at him and Styx as he passed. Alec resisted the urge to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly as he walked through the ops room. He wished he could have some sort of glamour, but everything he and Magnus had tried had failed. His runes no longer worked, he had no control over the new power that flowed under his skin, and any attempts for Magnus to lay a glamour on him had reacted horribly with his own prickly magic. He thanked Raziel when he reached the door of his office uncontested.

Of course, it wasn't _his_ office anymore. The Clave had sent a representative to take over now that the Head of the Institute was more Downworlder than Shadowhunter.

Alec tried not to think about that.

He tried to not think about anything that had happened with the Hunt, really. Magnus had been painfully understanding the first night when he'd come out of the bathroom to find every mirror in the house covered. He'd calmed Chairman Meow down and summoned up a dog bed when it became clear that Alec's monstrous hound wasn't going to leave. He'd turned a blind eye when Alec shredded blankets and broke windows with random bursts of untamed magic, casually mending anything broken with a flick of a hand. 

He'd been perfect, and Alec wasn't sure if he deserved it or not. 

The ex-Shadowhunter knocked lightly on the office door before entering. Victor Aldertree, the new Institute Head, regarded him with cool eyes before indicating the chair in front of his desk. 

"If you please, Mr. Lightwood." 

Alec sat uncomfortably. Styx, of course, planted himself next to his master, resting his crossed paws on Alec's foot. Aldertree regarded them both with thinly veiled disgust. 

He leaned forward, resting his hands in front of him in a move that was meant to be nothing but intimidating. "Mr. Lightwood, I've been presented with a bit of a problem."

Alec was supposed to reply with a request for clarification, but there was no need. He had sat in the same chair as Aldertree six days ago; they both knew the course of this conversation. 

"I have a… person here who is causing tension within the Institute. He was once a highly respected Shadowhunter, a well liked and effective leader, and, following popular belief, one of the best fighters in North America. However-" His eyes flicked up and down Alec again, lingering on the grey scar left by the Deflect rune on the night black skin of his neck. "He made an  _ honorable  _ sacrifice for the good of the Downworld- one that left him as something… new. His decision, though noble, has made it so that no one in their right mind would consider him a Shadowhunter any longer. His previous status as Head of the Institute and powerful family are making it difficult for me to come in and pick up the pieces that he left behind, you see? His sister and brother challenge me every step of the way, and even the soldiers under my command are questioning my right to lead.  _ He's still alive,  _ they say,  _ why has he been replaced? His appearance has changed, but he's the same person.  _ With your experience with command, Mr. Lightwood, I'm sure you can see why I'm having issues. You understand that one's leadership depends on the loyalty of one's followers, and that any challenges to that loyalty must be neutralized, correct?"

Alec focused on his breathing as he nodded. He had known that this was why Aldertree had called him for a meeting, but it didn't hurt any less to be told to his face that he was now a threat to be dealt with. The Clave wanted him gone. He was being told, in a few more words, that he needed to disappear. "I understand perfectly, Mr. Aldertree."

The Shadowhunter clapped his hands, looking like the cat that got the canary. "Well then, that's all I needed to see you for, Mr. Lightwood. You're free to go. Know that you can come to the Institute for any help you may need; the Unseelie have always been good friends of the Clave."

Alec left the office as quickly as he could and practically sprinted through the ops room, down the hallway, and out of the Institute. The word was playing over in his head. As he dashed down the sidewalk away from the church, every person he passed seemed to whisper it under their breath.  _ Unseelie. Unseelie.  _ A Mundane baby pointed at him, enamored by his abnormal skin and hair.  _ Unseelie.  _ The child's mother gave him an embarrassed smile. She was probably saying something like sorry, but her mouth was just forming the same word and similar.  _ Unseelie. Downworlder. Issue. Threat. Dark. Evil. Unseelie. Unseelie. _

He kept running, and the whispers grew louder. Styx barked at passers by as Alec stumbled and fell, scraping his hands. His blood was silver.  _ Unseelie.  _ The glaring sunlight hurt his eyes.  _ Unseelie.  _ He staggered to his feet and kept running. His head was blank, and he didn't know where his feet were taking him. 

He eventually ran out of energy. A bar was up ahead; he didn't even check the sign before he slipped inside. 


End file.
